Mors somno similis est
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Os dois erraram... Mas mesmo que não seja tarde demais... Ele está tão cansado... *Yaoi levinho. Kanon x Saga. Oneshot.* *Presente de Natal para Rairaku!*


_**Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuru. Eu escrevo com seus personagens por puro e mórbido prazer. Sem fins lucrativos.

_**N/A:**_ Oneshot Kanon x Saga! É yaoi mas bem levinho. Presente de Natal para _**Rairaku **_(a minha beta má - mas é exclusiva! ò.ó)! n.n

_**Agradecimentos:**_ Ao meu CD do Mozart e um livro cheio de Contos de Fada, que me inspiraram a escrever essa fic... o.ov

_

* * *

_

_"A morte! Eles a viam não como um mal sorrateiro que atinge por acaso, mas como um espectro que desliza na sombra, espia o adversário, escolhe o seu momento e levanta o braço com uma intenção determinada".  
**Maurice Leblanc – L'éclat D'obus**_

**Mors somno similis est**

O crepúsculo lançara seu manto silencioso sobre tudo. O escuro imperou durante alguns segundos até que, lentamente, os primeiros feixes de luz surgiram. Piscou repetidas vezes, incomodado com o brilho intenso que feria seus olhos.

Conseguiu, enfim, visualizar onde estava. Não era um lugar bonito. Poucas árvores despontavam ao longe; o solo árido e cinzento acabava em um precipício; o sol reluzia, indefinido, como se refletido em águas turvas.

O jovem observava tudo e nada via realmente. Tentava se lembrar o que fazia naquele local, e como chegara lá. Entretanto, cada vez que o vento batia em si, trazendo um odor repugnante como hálito de cadáveres, ficava mais difícil pensar.

Ele lembrou que gostaria de morrer.

Uma vontade que já foi, é ou será, de muitos. Em um momento de desespero parecia mais simples morrer logo para fugir de tudo. Contudo, isso passava tão logo vinha, para a maioria das pessoas.

Para ele não.

E morrer, para ele, não significava se matar. Suicídio implicava em uma enorme covardia. Não, nada de rasgar os pulsos, pular de um lugar altíssimo, atirar na cabeça ou se jogar na frente de algum veículo.

Era na verdade algo como uma negligência.

Ele simplesmente existia. Deixava o tempo passar, sem se preocupar em realizar algo, sem sonhos, esperanças ou qualquer desejo... além da morte. Ele não tiraria a própria vida, mas a morte era bem-vinda. Ele a esperava. Ela demorava. Assim, ele a odiava, enquanto a cortejava.

- Saga... - murmurou, a voz saindo tão frágil e rouca que não reconhecia como sendo sua.

Seu irmão era tudo o que conseguia pensar. O motivo de seu desespero.

_**-x-x-x-**_

- Bom dia... - veio a voz suave e distante.

- Boa tarde. - retrucou o outro jovem, maneando a cabeça de cabelos curtos e escuros. - Já passa das três da tarde, Saga.

- Ah... - fez, desinteressado. Aproximou-se, gracioso em uma camisa branca e calça azul-escura.

- Você está bem? - perguntou, sem pensar duas vezes, o que lhe rendeu um remorso instantâneo. - Eu...

- Apenas um sonho ruim. - Saga respondeu rapidamente. Não queria o amigo se desculpando pela pergunta desnecessária. Forçou os cantos dos lábios para cima, um esboço de sorriso.

- Um pesadelo então?

- Não, Shura... - murmurou, fechando os olhos claros. - Enquanto tiver o Kanon, é um sonho... Mas vê-lo partir é sempre ruim...

O jovem ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer. Era péssimo em lidar com palavras, por melhor que quisesse o amigo. Fez a única coisa que conseguia: o abraçou.

Saga se deixou abraçar, dava-lhe uma sensação tranqüilizante. Era poucos centímetros mais alto que Shura, mas teve a impressão de ser uma criança em seus braços. Talvez fosse mesmo.

- Você não tinha um compromisso essa tarde? - perguntou, momentos depois, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Shura.

- Sim,_ tinha_.

- Ah, não. - Saga o empurrou levemente para trás. - Você não vai deixar de sair por minha causa.

- E por que não?

- Porque não. - respondeu, cruzando os braços, deixando claro que era a decisão final.

Shura ponderou. Não queria deixar o outro sozinho, por mais que ultimamente ele já não inspirasse tanta preocupação. Preferia pensar que Saga estava melhor após todas aquelas semanas, mas no fundo sabia que não era bem assim.

Fitou o rosto alvo, emoldurado por cabelos azuis um tanto desgrenhados. Saga estava sério. Tinha certeza que, mesmo que insistisse em ficar, o outro o empurraria porta afora.

- Está bem. - concordou, por fim, sorrindo. - Mas você não faz idéia de quantos gostariam de estar no seu lugar, e não perderiam a oportunidade de ficar com um belo e prestativo espanhol, como eu, ao lado!

- Shura, nós moramos juntos...

- Bem, - deu de ombros. - não devo demorar. Aí você me terá com exclusividade! - apertou uma bochecha de Saga, virou e saiu soltando risos que camuflavam sua preocupação.

- Atrevido! - exclamou. Encostou a mão no rosto, certo de que a área ficaria vermelha, mas soltou um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah, Saga! - chamou, metade do corpo aparecendo por trás da porta entreaberta. - Sai um pouco você também, vai te fazer bem. E não esquece de comer antes. Se eu souber que você andou desmaiando de novo... - deixou as palavras no ar, com sua melhor expressão intimidante.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos balançou a cabeça, concordando, meio espantado. Shura pareceu se dar por satisfeito e saiu com um aceno.

Saga suspirou, caminhando pela casa, sozinho... Ou não. Sentia-se observado, um olhar penetrante que parecia seguir todos os seus movimentos. Não deu atenção, distraído com o nada que qualquer coisa virava ao ser fitada por seus olhos opacos.

A presença que sentia não desapareceu, mas distanciou-se o suficiente para que se esquecesse dela.

Não sentia vontade de comer, nem de sair. Não queria ouvir músicas - só lhe lembrariam o irmão. Não tinha ânimo para nada há semanas. Tudo o que queria era dormir. Preguiça. Pecado Capital. Não importava, só ansiava por dormir e não acordar mais.

Levaria bronca, ou qualquer coisa pior, de Shura. Não obstante, seus olhos começavam a fechar, cansados como todo o corpo. Era estranho que sempre estivesse cansado, sendo que dormia cada dia mais. Doze, quinze, dezoito horas não pareciam bastar.

Quando bateram na porta, estava semiadormecido no sofá. Foi arrastando o corpo, entre a realidade e a letargia, que atendeu.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kanon girou o corpo uma vez, antes de parar em frente à porta. Enquanto caminhava lembrou, enfim, algumas coisas. Lembrou que o lugar árido onde estivera ficava no percurso para chegar àquela casa de campo, onde esperava que o irmão estivesse.

Bateu na porta, quase podia sentir Saga lá dentro. Esperou, já não sabia o que dizer. Se Saga ainda tivesse os mesmos pensamentos de antes não suportaria. Desistiria de seus princípios e não esperaria mais a morte.

Ao longe, entre uma sombra qualquer, alguém o observava com atenção.

Quando a porta abriu, ele não pôde evitar se mostrar surpreso. Lá estava Saga, com seus longos cabelos azulados. Saga com olhos que pareciam fundir safiras e esmeraldas. Saga e sua pele lívida como a lua.

Saga, Saga, Saga... Talvez estivesse apenas alucinando em frente a um espelho.

- Aah... - talvez não, seu reflexo nunca falava por conta própria.

E então reparou na expressão do gêmeo. Distante. Os olhos vazios pareciam ver através de si, sem reconhecê-lo.

- Saga... - chamou, as palavras parecendo produzir algum efeito no jovem. Levantou a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto, hesitante.

O outro, entretanto, não apreciou aquela vagarosidade. Envolveu a mão branca na sua, encostando-a na face.

Kanon olhou impressionado, imaginara que ele se afastaria. Não ousou falar antes dele. Porém Saga apenas acariciava sua mão sutilmente, os olhos inquietos fitando-lhe o rosto.

Enquanto os minutos passavam naquela contemplação, aquele que os observava foi se aproximando. Movia-se com leveza, evitando a claridade alaranjada do sol - ou talvez o astro-rei estivesse desviando seus raios dele. Seus passos lentos e suaves mal tocavam o chão.

- Está diferente... - disse Saga, de repente, com uma voz monótona. - Esse sonho, está diferente dos outros...

- Sonho? - Kanon tentou fitá-lo nos olhos, mas não conseguia. Não com eles devaneando sobre si, sem encontrar um ponto fixo.

- Mas é bom... é bom... - soltou a mão dele, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

- Saga...

- Agora é a parte que você vai embora? - sussurrou, apertando-o com toda a firmeza que conseguia.

Kanon não se mexeu. Por um momento ocorreu-lhe que o gêmeo tivesse alucinado. Não. Não era isso.

- Eu não vou embora, de novo, se não quiser, Saga... - respondeu, com outro sussurro, abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Aah... um sonho bom finalmente... - ele sorriu, perdendo a força nas pernas. Teria caído se Kanon não o segurasse.

Kanon ajoelhou-se, sentando-o de forma que a cabeça ficasse encostada em seu peito.

- Ouça, Saga... Eu estou aqui, vê?

Mas ele não via. Tinha os olhos eclipsados por lágrimas.

- Eu... Eu... fui tão fraco... Eu o amo tanto e, quando você também me amou, eu fugi... Por que eu fugi? - Saga continuava falando como se sonhasse.

- Fui eu que parti, irmão... - contestou, encostando os lábios na testa alva.

- Sim... - concordou, falando com ele dessa vez. - Mas foi porque você estava furioso com a minha fuga de meus sentimentos... - as lágrimas começaram a cair. - Eu tinha tanto receio pela opinião alheia... Achava que era tão errado, por mais que fosse certo em meu coração... Eu não queria aceitar, mas...

- Saga, não fale assim, como se fosse o único culpado... Não quando a impaciência e revolta foram minhas...

- Aah... - suspirou, fechando os olhos úmidos. - Nem força para procurá-lo eu tive...

- Não durma... - pediu, beijando os lábios macios suavemente. - Eu estou aqui. Você não vai dormir agora, não é? - e beijou-o, novamente.

Saga entreabriu os olhos. Sorriu feliz. Tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo, um toque singelo como os dele haviam sido.

- Desculpe... Estou tão cansado...

Kanon ia protestar, mas sentiu um frio intenso ao ser tocado no ombro. Olhou para cima. Encontrou um rapaz vestido de negro. Ele tinha uma pele translúcida de tão pálida, parecia ser feito de gelo. Não olhava para si, e sim para Saga em seus braços.

Fitava-o com olhos frios e sem pupilas. Pareciam feitos de sangue.

- Ele está cansado... - murmurou o estranho. O ar pareceu ficar mais gelado.

- Quem é você? - inquiriu, abraçado ao irmão adormecido.

O jovem não respondeu. Abaixou-se em frente a dupla e tocou o rosto bonito de Saga.

- Tanto tempo velando-lhe o sono... - sussurrou, sem esperar que ele realmente ouvisse. - Agora você já pode vir comigo...

- O que está dizendo? - perguntou Kanon, irritado e confuso.

Mas quando o rapaz voltou os olhos rubis, livres de sentimentos, para si, Kanon entendeu.

- Tsc. Eu queria tanto que me encontrasse, quando não sabia o que Saga queria... Quando só desejava parar de sofrer... E agora você o escolhe... O destino é cruel mesmo...

- Está enganado. - retrucou, a voz sempre calma. - Você não é tão egoísta assim. Você queria que _ele_ não sofresse.

- Eu não desejei a morte de meu irmão!

- Não. Claro que não. - continuava acariciando o jovem que dormia. Aos poucos ele respirava menos e entrava mais no sono. - E ele sofreu bastante afinal. Porém agora ele está feliz. É assim que vou levá-lo.

- Nada compreendo. - falou, as lágrimas caindo sobre o irmão.

- Não precisa, nem deve. - e levantou facilmente Saga nos braços.

- Leve-me com ele! - pediu ou ordenou, a voz soara mais seca do que desesperada.

- Ainda não. - beijou-o suavemente na testa. Um beijo gélido e funesto.

Kanon levantou-se abruptamente, tentando detê-lo, mas os longos cabelos vermelhos do estranho escaparam por entre seus dedos. Clamou pela Morte várias vezes. Ansiara tanto por ela, mas ela escolhera seu irmão. Já era tarde demais, e Saga foi levado naqueles braços álgidos.

Socou o chão furioso e impotente. As lágrimas caíam dos olhos e o sangue escorria da mão.

- Shh... - fez o conhecido sussurro frio. - Até breve.

E aquelas últimas palavras, que encerravam uma certeza tétrica, o acalmaram um pouco. Sorriu. Era um sorriso lúgubre.

_**-x-x-x-**_

- O que aconteceu aí? - inquiriu a voz grave de Shura, vinda de longe.

- Eu... Eu... - Kanon passou a mão na testa, suava frio, o rosto lívido e confuso. - Droga, Saga! - gritou irritado. - Você tinha que lançar a Ilusão Diabólica ao mesmo tempo em que eu?

- Faço minhas as suas palavras, irmão... - retorquiu, em voz baixa e trêmula. Estava na mesma situação que Kanon.

Eles se entreolharam. Nas raras vezes em que lançaram seus golpes de ilusões um no outro, viram a mesma coisa. Daquela vez não deveria ter sido diferente. Mais uma ilusão nada agradável. E com alguma lição inconsciente.

Kanon aproximou-se lentamente do irmão, que ainda ostentava uma expressão mista de assombro e confusão. O mais novo dos gêmeos não. Sua expressão era séria.

- Saga. - chamou friamente, e acertou um tapa no rosto idêntico ao seu.

Foi um tapa muito leve, Saga nem sequer moveu o rosto involuntariamente. Entretanto, foi o suficiente para distraí-lo e Kanon o abraçar apertado.

- Isso foi estranho e...

- Horrível? - indagou, acariciando os cabelos vistosos de Kanon.

- Pode-se dizer que sim...

- Ahn, desculpe... - murmuraram em uníssono.

Eles se entreolharam, constrangidos. A Ilusão mostrara mais do que eles queriam dizer há tempos.

- Acho que aprendi alguma coisa! - disse o mais novo, tentando quebrar aquele clima, ainda sem soltá-lo.

- E o que é?

- Que o Kamus pode ser mais do que aparenta...

- ...

- Hahah, ok, mas o que ele e o Shura estavam fazendo no meio da Ilusão?

- Não sei bem... - respondeu, estranhando. Soltou um braço da cintura de Kanon - que nem vira quando colocara - e gesticulou indicando a arena ao redor.

Além deles apenas Capricórnio e Aquário treinavam. Por sinal estavam bem afastados, mas olhavam para os geminianos com alguma curiosidade.

- Eles acabaram entrando de brinde? - inquiriu Kanon, sarcástico, levantando um braço para acenar para os Cavaleiros.

Entendendo que estava tudo bem, o espanhol e o francês voltaram a treinar.

Pensativo, Saga mal viu quando Kanon passou-lhe uma rasteira. Quando percebeu estava deitado no chão, com Kanon sentado em seu abdômen.

- Sério, aprendi várias coisas com isso.

Saga ficou em silêncio, escutando.

- Que _você_ pode ser racional demais, mesmo que não queira ser realmente... E pode se arrepender...

Saga olhou de soslaio para ele. Isso era o que ele, Saga, deveria ter aprendido. E aprendeu mesmo. Mas já que o irmão preferia expor assim...

- Certo, Kanon... E eu aprendi que _você_ age por impulso, mas pode ter paciência... E pode se arrepender, também...

Eles começaram a rir. Um riso mais de alívio do que de divertimento.

Kanon pressionou os lábios contra os dele, como fez na Ilusão algumas vezes.

- Ah, e descobri uma coisa, Saga. - disse, deslizando os dedos pelo rosto idêntico ao seu. Assim que ele fechou os olhos, continuou, num tom de voz admirado e malicioso: - Você fica ainda mais adorável dormindo em meus braços...

_**Owari**_

_

* * *

__**N/A:**_ Aee! Encima da hora, mas entreguei! n.n Bom, já peço desculpas pelos erros que tenham escapado, mas como o presente é pra _**beta**_... x.x' O título é latim, significa _"A morte é semelhante ao sono"_ (aff, como eu penei pra decidir o título...). 

Well, eu não sei o que você vai achar, _**Raku-chan**_. Na verdade a fic deveria acabar junto com a Ilusão - que então seria real e a fic seria AU -, mas sei lá... Eu disse que não queria dar nada trágico de Natal, lembra?

Fiz com pouco tempo, mas foi com carinho, pra essa minha _**beta**_ fofa, que vive me deixando curiosa por não escrever logo as próprias fics... (snif) Se você não escrever nada essas férias, vai ouvir um monte, hein? XD

Feliz Natal e tudo de bom pra você! n.n E pra todos que leram e gostam desses gêmeos lindos e fofos/o/

_Milo:_ Agora diz. Por que só apareceram o Shura e o meu Kamyu? o.õ

_Hokuto:_ Óbvio. _**Raku-chan**_ é de Aquário. Mas como precisava de mais um personagem, coloquei o Shurinha, que é do meu signo! o/ E também tem o fato de ambos formarem o "Trio da Lamentação" com o Saga. n.nv

_Milo:_ E por que não teve lemon aqui? õ.o

_Hokuto:_ Sei lá, achei que não combinava com o clima da fic, e nem sei se ela ia querer ler um depois de tudo... u.u

_Milo:_ E por que você escreve mais rápido quando é pra outra pessoa? õ.õ

_Hokuto:_ (gasp) Não espalha... x.x'

_Milo:_ E por que...

_Hokuto:_ Vam'bora, Milóvski! ¬¬'


End file.
